


More Fun Than I'd Admit

by preoxxupy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preoxxupy/pseuds/preoxxupy
Summary: Abby is dragged to a huge Halloween party by her best friend, Callie, when she returns home. But she finds it to be more then interesting when she sparks up a conversation with none other then Marcus Kane





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackindigocat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blackindigocat).



> sorry for this being late on Halloween, but Happy Kabby Trick-or-Treat to @blackindigocat!!

Walking through the black arch over the sidewalk, Abigail Walters eyed the makeshift graveyard as she made her way to the huge sorority house that her best friend, Callie, had dragged her to. She could hear the people behind her excitingly talking about how they've been waiting all summer and fall for this party. According to Callie, the Sidney's Sorority have an ongoing tradition to hold the largest Halloween party for the last 4 generations. Whether or not a Sidney was living in that house, there was always a Sidney somehow organizing an extravagant festivity. 

 

Long before Abby had even considered to go to Arkadia University for grad school, Callie had obsessed about the Sidney Halloween party over the phone. She spent hours going on and on about the memorizing decorations of skeletons, pumpkins and all things spooky, and went into every detail of the delicious Halloween themed snacks that were always gone within the first few hours of the party. 

 

Not only did the temptation of the highly ranked university and guarantee of memorable college moments draw Abby back to Arkadia, but the thought of being closer to her friends and family was undeniably tempting. 

 

It was just four months ago that she had told Callie she was coming back home, and she could recite everything like it was just that morning. She was sitting on her ragged peachy sofa in sweats and a tank, one hand in a bowl of popcorn and the other lowering the volume on the tv so she could hear Callie talking through the phone that was placed between her ear and shoulder. She remembers the high pitched cheer, more of a scream really, that Callie had produced within milliseconds, she remembers the instant planning Callie started to organize for her arrival in 1 ½ months, and she remembers the instant feeling of guilt when she realizes she hasn't told her long term boyfriend, Jake Griffin, that's she moving back across the country. 

 

She can recall his reaction, but every time she does, it's like a tiny needle stabbing her over and over and over again. She loves Jake. Probably always will. But if this is what she wants, she can't ask him to be expendable to her goals and not his own, she wouldn't expect him to ask it of her, so she didn't ask it of him. And it isn't that long term relationships don't work, it is just that long term relationships were just a _bit_ too much work for an in debt college student at the moment. 

 

The closer she got to the house, the more she dreaded this party. Her mind raced through the conversations she's going to be forced to have, the amount of drunk people there are going to be, or the hopefully unlikely chance of getting drunk herself. 

 

Before her thoughts could wander any further into the abyss of her own imagination, the loud rumble of voices and music stamped through the air. The sudden burst of noise sparked a hidden smile on Callie's face as the two of them walked through the archway of the house. 

 

The Sidney House definitely lived up to its name; the huge wood archway and stained glass windows added to the Victorian staircase and chandelier that dangled in the center of the room. The kitchen was as big as 2, maybe 3 rooms dorm rooms combined, and all Abby pups focus on was the single sycamore tree you could see through the back glass doors.

 

But the loud thundering yells of already drunk students ruined the magical moment, she carefully stepped around the rambunctious young adults to follow her friend who was looking for the host. 

 

About thirty seconds later she felt herself bumping into Callie, who was anxiously waiting to talk to Diana Sidney. They stood around for what was probably 3 minutes, but what felt like 20 to Abby, until Diana was finally free of the constant chatter from her friends. 

 

“Hey Diana!” 

 

“Callie! So glad you could make it!” Diana wore black, high waisted skinny jeans with a shirt that could probably be considered a crop top, her elbow rested on her waist, while the same arm held a drink, probably alcoholic, with a casual swing to it. 

 

“This is my friend Abby, she transferred from Mecha State this year” Callie said with pride, putting her hand behind her friends back to give her a little nudge forward. Diana extended her arm with a sloppy smile and uninterested glimmer in her eyes. 

 

“Nice to meet you Abby, I'm Diana” Abby said while shaking her hand. 

 

“It's my pleasure. Quite the house here, it definitely lives up to its name” 

 

“It does, doesn't it?” All three of the girls uncomfortably looked around the house as if they needed a reminder to tell them how profligate that house was. 

 

Feeling to extremely uncomfortable in the situation, Abby did the only thing she could think of, despite leaving her best friend in the same situation. “I'm going to go get a drink, meet up with you later?” With a smiley nod, Callie seemed more than okay with her friend leaving her to talk to the most popular girl on campus. 

 

Looking in the fridge, all Abby could find was booze, no matter how hard she looked for something other than that, the only thing that filled the coolers and fridge was alcohol. Resorting to her last solution, she opened the cabinet and found a glass she could fill with water. 

 

As she set the cup down on the counter, a tall, muscular young man with eyes as sort as pillows, set a can of Coke down in front of her with a heartwarming smile. 

 

“In case you don't want water” he said with a gentle nod to the can as he sipped a bottle of beer. 

 

“Thanks”.

 

It was a hesitant answer, should she even be accepting drinks from this random stranger? 

 

“Marcus Kane” he extended his hand “you new here?”

 

“That obvious, huh?” Abby replied with a gentle laugh, which he returned. 

  

//

 

She isn't sure how a simple conversation turned into a competition about who was a bigger Trekkie, or who had listened to Hamilton more times, and from that subject to Christmas holiday traditions, but to be honest, neither did he. 

 

“You can't be serious” he said, with a full on, drop dead serious expression. 

 

“I am!” Abby exclaimed. Their talk about who cut down the Christmas tree and who put up the lights took a huge turn when Abby admitted she had never seen _A Christmas Story_ , also known as _The Annual Kane Family Christmas Movie._

 

“Who hasn't seen _A Christmas Story_?” 

 

“Literally everyone I know” Abby said with the role of her eyes and the smirk of her lips. God, this man is ridiculous. 

 

“You need new friends” 

 

“The friends I have now have been perfectly contempt without the fact they haven't watched some children's movie” 

 

“Marcus!”

 

Before Marcus could counter her rude comment about _A Christmas Story_ being a child's movie, he heard his name being called as a hand landed on his shoulder and roughly shook him side to side. 

 

“Thelonious!” 

 

“I've been looking for you all evening!”

 

“I haven't moved in the last-” he stopped to check his watch and his eyebrows raised with surprise as he determined how long they've been talking “-hour and 15 minutes”. He slowly made eye contact with Abby, hoping she didn't mind the time consuming conversation and that she didn't have somewhere to be. Much to his pleasure, Abby quickly looked down at her empty drink to try and hide the blush she could feel coming on her cheeks. 

 

“Hope he hasn't kept you too bored, he’s quite a drag” 

 

“I'm right here” Marcus said, being completely ignored by the two of them. 

 

“Thelonious Jaha, pleased to meet you” 

 

“Abigail, nice to meet you as well. And on the contrary, Marcus here was just about to tell me about how _A Christmas Story_ is a holiday classic everyone must see” a sarcastic and amused smirk grazed her lips as she teased a blushing Marcus. 

 

“You learn to never fight him on that”. Marcus receives a simple nudge from Thelonious as he drinks another sip from his bottle, obviously more than a bit tipsy. 

 

“We better get going” Marcus said with a sad smile pointedly towards Abby. “I'm his ride back to campus and I don't think his parents would appreciate it if their model son arrived home late tomorrow morning due to the worst hangover in the century”. 

 

“Oh I would never want to interrupt a man and his beauty sleep” 

 

“You got that right” Thelonious cheered as he took another sip and yawned. 

 

As he and Marcus walked off, they both look back to look at the beautiful, witty and smart Abigail Walters, who now stood at the sink getting her cup of water. 

 

“I like her” Marcus could just barely hear his drunk friend, but made no comment, except for the tiny blush who could feel creeping up, and the silent thought that ran through his head for a split moment. _Me too._


End file.
